Problem: Simplify the expression. $(3n-8)(-n+3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${3n-8}$ onto the ${-n}$ and ${3}$ $ = {-n}({3n-8}) + {3}({3n-8})$ Then distribute the ${-n}.$ $ = ({-n} \times {3n}) + ({-n} \times {-8}) + {3}({3n-8})$ $ = -3n^{2} + 8n + {3}({3n-8})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = -3n^{2} + 8n + ({3} \times {3n}) + ({3} \times {-8})$ $ = -3n^{2} + 8n + 9n - 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3n^{2} + 17n - 24$